


Кошмары на работе

by KisVani



Category: The Passage (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Николь снится, что Эми обратилась.





	Кошмары на работе

Николь Сайкс видела кошмары с самого приезда Эми.

Подсознание не может выдать во сне ничего из того, чего человек не увидел и не пережил в реальности. Так что у подсознаний всех работавших в Проекте Ной хватило бы материалов на целые серии хоррор-фильмов, чтобы показывать их каждую ночь до конца жизни. Впрочем, за последние полгода Николь пересмотрела огромное количество кинематографических ужасов (спасибо Шоне, которая подсадила ее на этот жанр) и могла сказать точно: ни в одном сюжете, в котором ученые создавали монстров, жизнь этих ученых не была слишком длинной.

— Это Фаннинг, — заметил Джонас, — и остальные. Тут у всех кошмары.

— Нет, мои кошмары не связаны с кем-либо из них, — сказала Николь, мельком оглядывая камеры: зараженные, как и всегда, выглядели погруженными в транс, но все здесь знали, насколько ошибочно это показное спокойствие.

Стоит подать кровь в кормушки или подойти слишком близко — как тот несчастный, которого загрызла Шона…

— А что именно тебе снится, Сайкс, если не тайна? — спросил Джонас.

— Тайна, — коротко ответила Николь.

Джонас пожал плечами и не стал настаивать.

Николь видела во снах Эми Белафонте. Еще до встречи — с тех пор как Николь впервые увидела фотографию, приколотую к делу, и отправила агентов привести девочку, которую никто не станет искать. Хотелось бы свалить все на зараженных и на их воздействие на разум, но Николь понимала, что это собственная совесть бунтует против решения проводить эксперимент на ребенке.

Николь видела во снах саму себя. Видела, как входит к Эми в комнату и обнаруживает, что та обратилась.

Отчасти Николь надеялась, что агенту Уолгасту удастся сбежать с Эми. По сути, рассчитывала на это. Но их поймали, Эми оказалась в проекте, и кошмары стали приходить каждую ночь. Только теперь, когда Николь входила в комнату, то видела не просто обратившуюся Эми, а Эми-убийцу.

Та самая десятилетняя девочка, что доверчиво жалась к Уолгасту в реальности, во снах Николь рвала его шею отросшими клыками. Кровь брызгала на стены, на белоснежное покрывало кровати, на разбросанные по полу листы бумаги в неумелых карандашных рисунках. А Эми вырывала куски плоти из растерзанного горла, не останавливалась и голыми пальцами разрывала плоть, чтобы добраться до сердца и выжать из него остатки крови. Николь не могла пошевелиться, наблюдая за этим. А потом Эми поднимала окровавленное лицо, и ее глаза горели слишком знакомым желтым хищным блеском.

Иногда Николь просыпалась, увидев это. Иногда Эми бросалась на нее. А иногда Николь успевала добежать до окна и сорвать жалюзи, чтобы солнечный свет залил комнату и заставил кожу Эми сползти дымящимися лохмотьями. В последнем случае запах жженой плоти и последний нечеловеческий крик Николь ощущала, даже проснувшись.

Каждый раз Николь проверяла камеру в комнате Эми и выдыхала, только убедившись, что побочных эффектов нет и превращения не произошло.


End file.
